pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst Paradinight (Pakura Ameyuri)/TV Tropes
100% Adoration Rating: The locals admire her as the Princess, and nobody of the higher power wanted to vote her out despite her treachery being revealed to them. A Tragedy of Impulsiveness: '''Saw her family after completing a mission with Shiki and decided to get her revenge on them. Shiki specifically warned her not to go, but Amethyst didn't listen and went to chase them down. However, since she was a little tired from her last mission and she could not kill anyone, she found herself overpowered until Shiki came to level the odds. It ended badly, however, when Shiki got stabbed with a poisoned knife. Amethyst spent most of her time thinking of how Shiki could have been here with her if she hadn't acted with her emotions. '''Absurd Cutting Power: She can cut through even diamonds with just her paper fan. Affectionate Nickname: '''Called "Paku" by Ash and "Paku-chan" by Shiki. Eventually, most others (Jude and Phillip) called her Paku as well. When her real name is revealed, they started calling her "Amy" for short. '''All Girls '''Want Bad Boys: '''At any rate, she likes boys who likes to fight and has a badass side. After all, she got engaged to Shiki, who is a powerful aura and psychic user, and is extremely skilled with a sword. In the FS, she chose to marry Lance, who is a member of the G-men. In the AV, she marries Ash, who is the strongest aura user, and is competent in using most weapons. All three have the ability to kill without remorse. '''Aloof Dark-Haired Girl: Very sarcastic and often makes snarky remarks. Doesn’t actually care how the targets may feel. Not to mention, like most others, she has dakr hair. An Ice Person: '''Gained the ability to manipulate ice when she watched Shiki get stabbed in the chest. It's powerful to the point she can freeze Rosaline's Fire, and the ice is difficult to melt. '''Anti-Hero: Definitely this in both FS and AV. Awesomeness by Analysis: Even without her powers, she is extremely smart, making use of logic to predict the Elites’ next moves. Ax-Crazy: Her mental illness and her aura abilities make a very dangerous combination indeed. Don’t anger her. Seriously, don’t. Badass Adorable: She was pretty adorable when she wants to fight alongside Shiki when she was younger. Badass Boast: Like this after taking down Max and the others when they thought she was knocked out with Sleep Powder in the FS. Badass: The best in handling weapons and have been training for almost her entire life. Need we say anymore? Because I'm Good at It: She’s an assassin. Believing Their Own Lies: Thinks she is in some dream and Shiki is alive and waiting for her to wake up. Berserk Button: Insult Shiki and she will kill you in cold blood. Beware the Quiet Ones: Mewtwo told Ash to look out for the quiet one, referring to her. Who knew she could do that much damage? Big Screwed-Up Family: Her entire family is this, actually. Blood Lust: She likes to see someone bleed to death, preferably slowly. Boobs of Steel: Is definitely the one with the bigger bust in the Elite, and she's one of the most powerful fighters in the series. Boomerang Bigot: She hates her own Elite members, especially Rosaline, and even almost killed them at one point. Break the Cutie: Was this when Shiki was killed by her biological family and she was unable to save him. It awakened her Ice Manipulation and she retaliated by killing them in return. It was also the trigger to her killing instincts. Broken Ace: She is also a skilled Pokémon Coordinator and a Pokémon Performer (AV only) in addition to becoming an Elite (in fact her skills exceed other Top Coordinators and even Aria, the Kalos Queen herself in the AV), and is one of the best Defense Attorneys the region ever had. It's also true apart from Ash, Pakura is definitely one of the strongest Elite members, and also a very skilled combatant, but her skills did not come without a price, as it was at the expense of Shiki, and that day haunted her for a long time. Broken Bird: Come on. No one wanted to be her friend, and when she got one friend, that friend gets killed, which awakened her killing instincts. She makes some acquaintances, only to have to break off the friendship to protect them, and subjected herself to lessons abuse and sold for prostitution (or so her manager thought). She finally snapped when her former manager broke her favourite music box, and she couldn’t repair it. Then again, the other Elites may be this as well (sans Rosaline). Brutal Honesty: She never told lies, and was blunt in how she felt about Rosaline’s begging to let her in the Elite, and even stated she wanted to kill her without flinching. Character Name Alias: '''Pakura Ameyuri was the name she went by until the end of the story where she reverted back to her real name. '''Child By Rape: '''Adverted, as her mother was stated to be a promiscuous woman, and doesn't really bother practicing safe sex. This implied Pakura may have some other half siblings somewhere out there, though it's a miracle she isn't giving birth to a whole nation. '''Cold-Blooded Torture: Is implied to have done this numerous times to her victims. Probably venting her own anger on them. Combat Medic: '''Her very first ability was her Regenerative Healing Factor. Later developed abilities that can perform surgery, and healing powers that can remove any wounds, poisons and diseases. Not only that, she is one of the most powerful fighters int the series. '''Compelling Voice: She has the power to compel and control people who heard her voice. Guess where she got her power from…. Deadpan Snarker: She’s very witty and often vocalizes it. Death Glare: Wears this most of the time, to deter people from approaching her. Desperately Craves Affection: All she wanted in her life is someone to love and to love her back without being taken away from her. Despair Event Horizon: '''Felt this ever since Shiki died. Made worse when her manager came to wreck her friendship with her Elites and the fact that Ash wouldn't love her back (AV only) '''Don't You Dare Pity Me!: Subverted, when she says that words does not undo what happened to her. Dude Magnet: She has no trouble attracting male admirers, even though she's definitely not looking for them. She has better things to do, and better people to go out with. Electric Torture: Subjected to this as part of training, courtesy of Team Rocket. Emotion Control: Can control people’s emotions, and make use of her Music Manipulation to calm a rampaging Pokémon. Emotion Suppression: Fell in love with Ash in the AV, but knew he loved Cynthia, and since she had lost Shiki, she knew she can’t take a rejection. Emotionless Girl: Subverted, she does have emotions, but she had something to hide so she stopped showing them so that no one would find out her secrets. Enraged by Idiocy: Couldn’t believe that Rosaline had the guts to ask for a third chance when she blew it at the first two, and that she didn’t know about the Hunter requirement despite being a psychic. Had to restrain herself from just strangling Rosaline right then and there, and wished she did it. Even Evil Has Loved Ones: '''She genuinely loved Shiki. '''Facepalm: Sometimes does this gesture when her Elites does something stupid. Feminine Women Can Cook: She can make delicious meals during her travels with Shiki, though it took practice (and later Rosaline in the FS, and Ash in the AV). She can also make various desserts and pastries that her Elites would enjoy as dessert. Not to mention the Pokéblocks, Poffins and Poképuffs she made for all their Pokémon. Apparently baking was part of her therapy in the early days with Shiki. Femme Fatale: She’s a really beautiful person, and used to take advantage of it to reel in victims from her “prostitution days”, and worse, she takes more than just their lives. Flight: '''Has the ability to fly, whether with psychic power or with the wind to propel her...that is after receiving Shiki's powers as a final gift. '''Forgets to Eat: Often neglects eating for her work, and had to be forced to eat. Good Is Not Nice: Being on Ash’s side doesn't stop her from being sarcastic, insulting, harsh, and does whatever she wants. Hallucinations: Her Scarlet Anger causes her to create a hallucination in the form of Shiki, which slowly corrupted her memories and destroyed her sanity. Hates Being Touched: Subverted, when many men wanted to touch her, and constantly tried to do so. She doesn’t mind physical contacts with people she knows, though. Hello, Attorney!: '''Is subverted, though, as she is a former defense attorney. Even so, when she was still an attorney, she was extremely adorable. '''Hopeless with Tech: '''Is mentioned to be very bad at operating devices, and only knows how to utilize the very basic functions of her laptop (aka surfing the net). '''Hot Consort: Is this for Ash in the AV. I Just Want to Have Friends: '''Amethyst behaved like this as a child, trying to be friendly to the other kids, though her attempts were futile. '''I Work Alone: Doesn’t even want to accept other’s help, and hates it when others try to pry into her business. Vented her anger on her own Elites more than once for going into her room, which made Ash force her to accept help from them when they found out what she had been through. Improbable Age: Became the ruler of an ENTIRE REGION at the mere age of fourteen. To make things worse, everyone thought she was twelve when she assumed the role. She became a lawyer at the mere age of ten (actually twelve). Karma Houdini: '''Did not suffer any backlash from her treachery against the other Elites, and was forgiven for her actions. In the AV, Ash still loved and wanted her despite the fact that she was trying to manipulate him to return her life transference ability to her so she can go on with her plan. '''Kuudere: Described as this. Like Brother and Sister: Is this with Jude. Lonely Doll Girl: Likes to role-play with her dolls. Loss of Identity: '''Knows her identity is a fake and wished she knew her real name, birthday, blood type and age. She only finds out as the stories progresses. '''Love Hurts: The one she dearly loved, Shiki, died in front of her and she couldn’t save him, and Ash did not return her love in the AV. Manipulative Bastard: Makes use of her psychic powers or her skill of talking her way around to make others think the same way as her. Master of Illusion: '''After receiving Shiki's psychic powers. She improved it to the point she can kill with illusions if she so wish to. '''Mood-Swinger: Her personality depends on her mood. She can be nice, but when she is in a bad mood, make sure she doesn’t see you. My Greatest Failure: She couldn’t save Shiki’s life as her healing powers couldn’t remove poison. That lead to her being obsessed with pursuing a technique that would give her life to him, as she felt it was her fault he died. No Social Skills: Subverted, as she chooses not to socialize, as she hates it. No Sympathy: Doesn’t feel any pity for Rosaline’s situation in the AV, feeling she deserves it. Not Afraid to Die: Wants to be with her fiancé, and actually anticipates her death. One-Man Army: Can take out many of her enemies just by LOOKING at them (using her telekinesis). What is more, in the FS, she took all three of her Elites down, and they themselves are powerful aura users as well. Princesses Rule: The PAL Region is a principality after all. Psychic Powers: '''One of the strongest psychics in the region. '''Rape as Backstory: Subverted, as it was part of her complicated past. She was raped by Shiki himself when he was drugged, and in the AV, it was worse as she was taken while she was knocked out. She forgave him on both versions, though. In the AV, she was also raped by Ash (disguised as Shiki), and even got pregnant from it. It worked out fine, though, since Ash took responsibility and kept the baby. Ruling Couple: Is this with Ash in the AV, and possible her with Shiki, as she was engaged to him. Running Gag: Amethyst was chased down by Dragon users wanting a Dragon vs. Dragon battle after her Dragon Princess status was revealed, which often results in her work being interrupted, much to her irritation. Sadist: Definitely, seeing as she likes to deal a slow death to her victims. She also seems to enjoy hurting her own Elites, having a disturbing grin while doing so. Sexy Mentor: '''Is extremely beautiful, took Ash in and taught him what she knew, and older than him? She definitely fits this trope. '''So Beautiful, It's a Curse: '''Adverted when she took advantage of it to charm her victims and take what she wanted from them without thinking of the family. However, when she isn't using them, she wished she does not stand out and that men would stop hitting on her. '''Sour Outside, Sad Inside: Despite her treachery against the Elite, all she wanted was her beloved fiancé to lead the life he was meant to, and all she wanted was someone to go home to. Start of Darkness: '''Shiki's death made her turn to the path of evil. '''Surrounded by Idiots: Well, she's surrounded by Rosaline ever since she joined up. Sympathetic Murderer: Only killed her own family because her fiancé was killed by them. Tall, Dark and Snarky: Her hair is black, she is very tall for a girl (standing at 1.8m), and very snarky as well. That Thing Is Not My Child!: Her biological parents treat her as such. The Corrupter: She brought out the worst in Ash in the AV during the six years together. Now look at what he’s like. The Drag-Along: '''In the social gathering way. However, ever since her secret is out, her Elites would always make her hang out with them, and would drag her (literally) if they have to. '''The Empath: She took Jude and Phillip in at their worst to form the Elite Four she and Shiki were creating, and knew exactly how they felt, and how to comfort them. However, she suppressed this by the time the series started. The Ingenue: '''An extremely sweet girl as a child, and rather meek and polite as well. This made her very easy to take advantage of, which Shiki usually prevented (though he did not prevent himself from raping her that night). When Shiki died, however, her sweet personality became corrupted and she became a ruthless killer. '''The Quiet One: Only talks when she has to. The Reliable One: '''Takes a duties as a Princess seriously, and can sometimes cover for her absent teammates even with her being even busier than the others combined. Ash can even count on her to back him up. In Season 2, however, they started taking her workload away so that she could rest up. '''The Stoic: Is usually expressionless. Took a Level in Badass: After Shiki died, she moved on to become the Leader of the Elite, brutally thrashing Jude and Phillip. She also became the most dangerous assassin in the entire region. Undying Loyalty: Would always be Shiki’s fiancé and love him, no matter what happens. Used to be a Sweet Kid: She never wished harm on anyone as she knew how it felt to be in pain while she was still with Shiki. This changed, however. Villain Respect: Respects Pakura Goldstein very much, and she saw her as her idol. Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?: She fears the water to an extent and was implied to fear the dark. This was supported by the fact that she usually sleeps with a nightlight on. Women are Wiser: Is one of the wisest members in the Elite. Worthy Opponent: Sees Ash as this. Younger than they Look: She’s only in her early twenties, but many thought she was reaching thirty, or at her late twenties at best. Category:TV Tropes